Control (Titans x ReaderOC)
by Perilous Raptor
Summary: An incident in the Entertainment District ends with the Titans bringing home a tenn with surprising abilities. At first they're wary of her but soon they learn she is a vital asset and valuable ally, leading to her joining the force. But just like everyone else she has her demons, only her pursuit for control over them and herself could lead to the fall of all she's come to love.


"We can't just leave her here."

"Dude, do you not see what she did? What if she freaks out and goes all...well...you know..."

"I regret to admit, Beast Boy, I do not think it's wise to take such a being with us."

"Aw come on, not you too Star! Look at her! She's hurt - we hurt her - , and now you want to walk away? Robin, you're with me, right?"

You couldn't move, you couldn't speak, you couldn't see. All you could do was listen as the voices above you bickered between themselves about what to do with you. The longer you listened, the more distant the voices became and the harder it became to hear.

"The authorities will take care of her, Beast Boy. She'll get the proper medical attention."

"Oh yeah, of course. I forgot about them. And they'll _totally_ let her get away with this mess, too."

"Beast Boy..."

"Guys, you know what's gonna happen to her if we don't take her." There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the three voices, broken only by the muffled sound of sirens coming closer. "I promise I'll keep an eye on her!"

"...Fine. But if anything happens, I'm holding you responsible! Raven, can you...?"

"I can handle it."

You suddenly felt yourself being picked up, though there was no feeling of anything actually touching you. The last thing you heard was one of the voices calling to 'Move out' and you succumbed to the darkness around you.

Jump City was in complete chaos, people were either fighting each other or running for cover as explosions and shooting continued to tear the city apart. Unnatural beasts and super-powered humans were wreaking havoc and causing numerous bodies to line the streets. You took a step forward and felt something under your foot and when you looked down you screamed. Blood poured from the deep gashes on the boy who was pinned beneath you, face covered in ash, dirt, and blood to the point you couldn't recognize who he was. Regardless of no familiarity with him, you felt your heart crush in your chest, the breath leaving your body as if you had been punched in the gut. Somehow, you knew you had caused this. All of this was your fault.

You woke up suddenly, chest heaving as you struggled for air and sweat dampened your hair and face. (e/c) eyes wide in shock and terror, you sat up and looked at your surroundings. It took a moment to register it all and you heaved a deep sigh of relief when you found nothing was like you had dreamed. It had been a terrible nightmare, one like many you had been having lately. You didn't know why your mind came up with such twisted things but as long as you woke up in your bed without the city crumbling around you, you were good.

Wait...this wasn't your bed.

You blinked many times over before you finally came to terms with your situation. This wasn't your bed and this sure as heck wasn't your room. This place was completely white and as you moved you realized there were wires connecting you to machines that monitored your vitals. Judging from the trays of tools, cabinets of vials, and various expensive looking machines, you were in some sort of medical room. You could feel a bandage wrapping around your arm and various areas, especially your head, were throbbing or stinging with pain. That didn't alarm you near as much as when you tried to move rub your temples only to find your hands were cuffed to the bed.

"What the...?!" You pulled at the clothed wrist cuffs, the more you yanked the tighter they seemed to get. You had to give up after awhile since your wrists were starting to be rubbed raw by the harsh material with your futile efforts. Trying to move your legs only served to irritate you further, the discovery of the same cuffs around your ankles causing you to curse and throw your head back against the pillow.

Staring up at the ceiling, you tried to figure out what had happened that landed you in this situation. But the more you thought, the more your head pounded and you eventually gave up trying that as well. Not knowing where you were, why you were there, or how you got there wasn't the most comfortable feeling. Then a thought occurred to you and you began to panic. What if this was a lab? What if there were scientists in white coats with sharp tools ready to cut into you? What if they were watching you right now, planning what experiments to put you through? What if-

There was a 'whoosh' sound as the door you failed to notice slid open, heart leaping into your throat as you expected to see a group of men and women in lab coats. Your mind raced and your eyes flickered across the room, looking for a way out but there wasn't even a window. Just that door.

Movement at it stole back your attention and you sucked in a deep breath, ready to scream bloody murder. It never passed your lips, though. Instead of eager scientists rushing in to tear you apart, a short, green kid with pointy ears cautiously stepped in. You blinked, almost not believing the image your eyes were giving you. He was wearing some sort of black and purple suit and in his gray-gloved hands there was a tray with what looked like food and water. The smell hit your sensitive nose and a loud growling emitted from your stomach in response. How long had it been since you'd eaten?

The boy finally set his green eyes on you and they lit up, a toothy grin plastering across his face. "Hey, you're up!" his voice sounded genuinely relieved, but you didn't allow yourself to relax. Instead of replying, you narrowed your eyes and watched him closely as he approached the hospital bed. You noticed he stopped a couple feet from the bed, keeping his distance whilst setting the tray on a nearby table.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, plopping down in a chair next to the table and looking at you with interest. You kept your (e/c)-eyed gaze even with his, remaining silent and trying to ignore the tray of edibles just out of reach. You didn't know what to make of this kid, not able to decide if he was or wasn't a threat. He seemed a couple years younger than yourself and awful scrawny. You could easily take him down, especially with your 'gift', but that wasn't an option since you were strapped down and had no idea where you were. Using your powers here would only make things worse.

The green boy's smile faltered at the lack of response, twiddling his thumbs and he looked like he was trying to think of something to say. Lucky for him, your stomach broke the silence with another roaring complaint that even startled you.

"Whoa, you must be starving." he chuckled, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs. A light growl rose in your throat, glaring now at the boy for finding your hunger amusing at all. He seemed to get the point and his expression became more serious, clearing his throat.

"I brought you something. I wasn't too sure what you'd like so I figured waffles would do the trick 'cause who doesn't like waffles?"

Your (e/c) eyes flickered to the tray and back to him. It was so close...if only it wasn't for the stupid cuffs. When he gave you a confused look you raised your hands as far as they could so he could see why you weren't lunging at the plate - you would have if it weren't for the restrictions. His green eyes widened and his mouth went into an 'O' at the revelation.

"Uh yeah, sorry about those. The other guys were worried you might go on a rampage again, though I doubt these could have stopped you anyway. When its Angry Dinosaur versus Handcuffs, dino trumps." the boy watched you as he stood and set to work taking away the cuffs. You blinked at him, baffled that not only knew about your ability but felt safe enough to let you loose.

While he went to sit back down, you rubbed your sore wrists and locked back onto him. He may have been nice enough to bring you some food and free you, but there was no guarantee he was to be trusted.

"How do you know?" your voice came out quiet, drenched with suspicion.

"She speaks!" He grinned widely, pleased to finally hear you talk. It was starting to get awkward being the only one talking. "How do I know what? About your power?"

You nodded, shifting uneasily and reaching up to smooth your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

He looked at you confused again. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You really don't remember? I must've your head a bit too hard..."

"Wait, what? Tell me or I'll bite you, green boy." you growled, fed up with his avoiding your question. You deserved to know, you needed to know. You had a hunch about what happened but you were silently

"It's Beast Boy, actually. And you don't need to get angry, I'm gonna tell you. Before that, though..." he stood back up and carefully placed the tray onto your lap and looked at you expectantly. "You need to get some food in your gut."


End file.
